Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5k}{2} + \dfrac{-2k}{2}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{5k - 2k}{2}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{3k}{2}$